Persona 3: Inner angel
by iJul
Summary: Minato has moved 5 times in ten years. Will this be the place where he learns about his parents death
1. A Warm Welcome?

Chapter 1

The music was blasting out of the headphones that hung around my neck. "Here we go again" I thought. This had been the 5th time i had moved in ten years. Ever since my 7th birthday when my parents died I've been moving from place to place. This time it was a dorm with people of my age. I looked up at the building in front of me. It was a old building that might have been a church This would be my new home, for how long I didn't know. I went to knock on the door but the door opened a little before I could touch it. I entered and I had put one maybe two steps forward before a girl came down the stairs. I was shocked. She was a small girl, if I were to guess about 1.65 wearing a pink cardigan with a red bow on the front close to the collar, she had short light brown hair and a gray skirt. But that wasn't what shocked me, what shocked me was that in one hand she was holding a bow and in the other a gun. The weird thing though she wasn't pointing the gun at me but at herself. "W-what you doing?" I said startled. "Yukari, stop that!" I heard all of sudden. I turned round and a older girl with red brown-ish hair dressed in a white shirt and dark gray skirt was looking stern at the other girl. "You must be Minato I guess" the girl in the white shirt said addressing me. " Uhh Y-yeah senpai, Minato Arisato" I answered. "I'm Mitsuru Shenjio nice to meet you. Yukari introduce yourself". "I-I'm Yukari, Yukari Dischaga" The girl stuttered "I'm a junior second year just like you" "Yukari will you take Minato to his room, I'll tell The Chairman our guest has arrived."

I followed Yukari up to the second floor. "Your room's at the end of the hall door on your right. Your room's fully furnished you should find everything as you want it." She walked away. "By the way, dinners ready"

Dinnertime I wasn't really hungry but I forced myself to walk down the stairs there was someone new sitting at the table. He had short gray hair but wasn't old he was about 17 or 18 wearing a red sports jacket his leather one draped over the chair. "Hi, I'm Akihiko Garo, welcome to the team" Mitsuru gave him a glare. "What? Its just a figure of speech." After dinner I went to my room and crept into bed wondering what the next 364 days would bring.


	2. New School Day

Chapter 2

I hadn't slept, being in this dorm reminded me of my parents for some reason. At 6 AM I heard a knock on the door. "Minato-chan are you up?" "Yeah Yukari come on in" "Your already dressed?" Yukari asked. "Yeah couldn't sleep." "Excited for school?" "No, thinking of my parents death" "Oh sorry" Yukari said looking at the ground "My dad died ten years ago too and my mum was never the same that's why I live here. Oh god, look at the time we gotta catch the train to school, I guess we'll see if we are in the same class".

"_In the heavy height I see the truth, no static static_" The headphones of mine were always blaring this song on the way to school been doing so for about 3 years. But this quote was the one that got to me the most. I always wished I could see the truth about my parents death, I had a feeling I would this year.

The school gates were in-front of me. I heard people talking "The Morpheus syndrome seems to be getting strong again." " I heard they have 4 people in hospital because of it" The first bell rang. I walked into the school. It was easily built bottom floor was the extra activity's floor. Sport, culture etc. First floor was Classrooms juniors, Second floor was Seniors and a roof for break time.

I walked up to the board and looked what class I was in. \ I walked up to the first floor and walked to the class with 2F on top of it. I took of my headphones, opened the door and walked in. "Minato?" A voice said "Yukari?" "Yaay" Yukari screamed "Looks like we have a couple" a different voice said "Shut up Stupei" "Wha- Its Junpei Ihori. " Junpei said adressing me "Minato, Minato Arisato"I said looking at Yukari . "Settle down class"...

"Hey Minato wanna do something after school?" Yukari asked me "Ohhhh Yukari's asking Minato out on a date"Junpei said mockingly "Shut up Stupei ! So do you wanna do something " she asked blushing


	3. Secrets?

Chapter 3

"Yeah I'll go with you Yukari" I answered. Just at that moment the last bell rang. "Where do you wanna go" "I know a great place where you can get ramen for a low price" We set off to the mall on train "Minato?" Yukari asked "What would your choice of weapon be in a fight" "Pfff Yukari what kind of a question is that?"I said laughing "Yeah your right weird of me to ask... _seeing as your not part of the team._" she mumbled. We carried our travel in silence. We arrived at the ramen resturant and ordered our food. "Anything I can get my hands on"I said whilst we waited "Huh?" Yukari said looking at me puzzled "You asked me what my choice of weapon would be and I'm saying anything" "Why anything?" "I liked to keep practice of all weapons" "Ok Minato" "Tell me Yukari what did you mean when you said not part of the team" "I'm sorry Minato I can't tell you, really I'm sorry" We finished our ramen and left for the dorm. When I walked in a mystic glow surrounded me. All of a sudden a small boy with light blue eyes appeared in-front of me. "You forgot to register" he said in a mysterious way. He disappeared into thin air leaving nothing behind. I signed my name on the form. "Hello Minato" I heard a voice behind me say. A man in his mid thirty was standing behind me. "I see you have registered" "Yes Sir" "My name is kinda hard to pronounce so everyone calls me The Chairman ". "Try to get some some sleep OK?"

I went to sleep and woke up from some knocking noise on my bedroom door "Minato get up now! The building is under attack" "Under attack... by what" "Doesn't matter. Just hurry to the roof take Yukari-chan with you!" "Yes Senpai" I said. I rushed up to the 3rd floor "Minato!" I heard Yukari scream she was standing at the staircase to the 4th floor. We rushed up and a few seconds later we were on the 4th floor. The roof is just through this door". I opened it up and saw to my surprise a red-like mist hanging over the sky.

"Minato we've been lying to you all this time. The reason you came here is cause you have the potential" "What potential?" "The-" At that moment the building shook and Yukari fell to the ground. I looked over the edge of the roof and saw a many faced thing looking up at me his body looked like armor but his head it was like slime. It had spotted me with one of his faces And it was coming straight for me.

Yukari grabbed her gun and was pointing it at herself again. A white light was arising from her and the many faced thing was getting angrier and angrier. She threw the gun down and fell to her knees crying "It won't work, it won't work" "I grabbed the gun and Yukari screamed "No! It's not a weapon." "I know" I said pointing it at my head "Persona I summon thee Orpheus of the Fool arcane" I screamed pulling the trigger.

A gigantic harp wielding warrior arose out of me but that body soon disappeared for a greater being his dark black wings arose out of his back he's face like a warrior with a phoenix like helmet and his body covered in a plate-body of what looked like black onyx ores only stronger. But as soon as he came I got a burning sensation in my head. I grasped for my head screaming in pain. "Shadow sword!" the being screamed slashing with his sword at the many faced being. I could hear the being scream out in pain and split his face in two weaker looking enemy's. The winged angel disappeared and I was left standing there no weapon. I grabbed the a pole that was lying on the roof, jammed it behind the mask of the first being ripping it apart leaving only a pile of what looked like black blood. The second being I pushed against the wall and started beating the crap out of it ripping the mask in two pieces. I decided to take the masks with me. Looking behind me almost the whole team was on the roof Except for Akihiko. "It's time you know the truth" they all said


End file.
